The Shadow of Death - Gathering of Shadows
Prologue The scene began in the most remote region of physical space known, the very edge of what was known as Nether Space - from this section of space a lone figure dressed in purple stood staring into the infinite horror that was The Nothing, a writhing mass of darkness where ancient behemoths danced to silent tunes and the universe as most knew it ceased to be. The figure observed in silence as the dark beasts of The Nothing continued to move, noticing something different from the many other times he had come to look over the cosmic scene. "The Nothing grows restless, brother - the Great Destroyer is beginning to awaken.. for so long we have fought to keep the Sacred Laws strong yet this day was inevitable.. the current Multiverse is corrupt, I fear it may already be too late.." a voice speaks out, a woman with the head of a dog manifesting nearby, dressed in the manner of a Greek deity. "You have lost hope so soon? so disappointing, yet I do not blame you - The Omega is indeed close to wakening.. all it would take now is one concentrated effort to shatter the few Hidden Truths of this Multiverse and the Alpha's illusion would finally shatter.." the purple figure replied. "No, I will never lose hope - you are still my brother, Oblivion, you are loyal to The Omega yet I know you are not prepared to end your own existence so quickly.. you are the Lord of Destruction, yet even you would be washed away before the might of the Wrath of God.." the dog-headed woman said in turn. "The Omega is the one truth in anotherwise cruel dream, Creation - my existence here is as fixed as your own.. when The Omega comes it shall show the futility of Alpha's laws and remind this Multiverse that only Divine Sacrifice can truly prevail.." Oblivion stated. "The Divine Sacrifice is always too great, the laws were created to prevent the countless deaths that wrath demands.. you claim to be as fixed as I am, then you must know that we could both be washed away as easily as twigs in a flash-flood should The Omega decide we are the necessary sacrifices.." Creation warned. "Don't preach the power of The Omega to me, sister, I am the Lord of Destruction - I reject the weak and senseless laws of the Alpha and see the truth in the Divine Sacrifice.. if it seeks us out, then so be it.." Oblivion declared. "Very well, brother - you once again throw away reason in favor of blind hate - I didn't lie when I said my hope was not lost.. I shall find a way to strengthen the Sacred Laws again and with the aid of all who see value in life I shall reject your evil.." Creation said, fading into space iself. "That was uncalled for.." a dark voice states, causing Oblivion to turn for a moment, a gigantic figure appearing in the fabric of space/time - resembling a female satyr with wings "..to call one such as you Evil..". "What do you want here, Mother of All Suffering?" Oblivion asked, looking to the figure. "Please, call me Evil.. I'm simply an old grandmother listening to her grandchildren bicker.. you should know that by now.." the figure smirked. "Don't waste my time! answer my question!" Oblivion snapped. "That temper of yours will be your downfall, mark my words.. though for now I bring you good news.. I have a special friend who seeks to awaken The Omega and you seem just as eager, so let's get the party rolling, shall we?" the figure grinned. "First, what makes you so certain I would side with you and second, who is this "friend" you speak of?" Oblivion frowned. "Hm, I'll answer that in reverse.. the one I speak of is Seya, I shall take you to him soon.. as for why you would side with me.." the figure began, disappearing from view as a vortex burst open in front of Oblivion and for the first time in centuries his eyes grew wide as a robed figure in red walked out of the vortex and declared with glowing yellow eyes, holding a twisted chalice of blood red wine: "..you can't deny the request of your own consort, can you?" Arc I - Deadly Alliance It was silent. There was nothing, save for two figures, and a throne. Upon the throne sat a rather large cloaked being, grey being the only color upon the cloak. Black emptiness was within he folds, it seemed as if the body of the being merely did not exist, and that its soul had decided to use the cloak as a way to 'continue', save for two skeletal hands, which came out of the cloak's arms. The smaller, light blue cloaked creature was a strange one indeed. It quivered in fear before the one upon the throne, but also seemed quite humbled by being near it. The creature upon the throne tapped bony appendages upon the bejeweled throne, strumming them as the smaller cloaked figure spoke. "She was too powerful, she even beat me, this Karma girl. I stood no chance, though for a while I kicked her friends cans many times, they always got out one way or another." The grey 'King' spoke, "I did not ask to hear of failures, Illusion. I asked to hear of the annihilation of a little child. Yet... She lives!!" "One more thing. Anu-Oie failed in holding them prisoner, that ended in Bad Luck's failure. Sorry, Seya." Illusion sighed, knowing Seya was to blow at any moment now. "Oh! How joyous! We're all happy here that the witch got away now!!" Seya slammed his skeletal hand upon his bejeweled throne, putting cracks down some of the diamonds. "I've grown tired of these failures. Temeres even fell! And You! You said he wouldn't!" Seya pointed dramatically. Illusion rolled his eyes. "Originally, I had planned for all this to go smoothly, but now I'm putting myself into the equation, I'm no longer sitting down." Jokingly, Seya stood from his throne. "Seya, what now? We've run out of ideas?" Illusion questioned. "No. No we have not. You see, most are still unaware of my presence. Though there are exceptions, as always. But allow me explain, we've got one last idea that is a sure fire!!" Seya stated, pausing for some dramatic effect, outstretching his arms. Silence reigned supreme. Illusion stared at Seya, waiting for the next words to come, after a few minutes, he spoke up, "What is the idea?" "What idea?" Seya questioned, "Oh! The idea. The idea to end all ideas. Literally. Yes! Here it is." A piece of paper appeared in hand, of what seemed to be a black scribble on the white background. "What is it?" Illusion questioned Seya's artistic ability, but nevertheless, allowed Seya to continue. Pointing to his horrid depiction, Seya stated, "It is the Omega. The Great Shadow. The Ender of All. The Existence Eraser. The Pencil to the Lead. The-" Illusion had to literally tune out Seya, who at times became quite spontaneous, though he never knew why. Seya was a strange one, and tended to act completely opposite or exactly alike something nearby. He could only assume Seya was acting off the nothingness about, as he seemed excited, yet angered at the same time. Sometimes, it was a wonder that the crazed god could come up with organized plots that dealt with massive destruction and total obliteration of all life. That someone who frolicked in fields of candy and other assorted 'goodies' tended to perform psychotic bouts of toying with others lives so easily just for the 'crazy fun' as he once put it. "-sion. ILLUSION!! Listen!! We must begin as soon as possible. And I shall..." Seya went silent, as if sensing another presence. "Do you... Taste it?" Seya questioned. "..." Illusion had no response to give. "The tears of men do tend to leave a salty taste in the mind.." a voice echoes, a black portal forming as a red cloaked figure emerged alongside a slightly taller figure in purple: the figure in red has glowing yellow eyes while the purple figure seems in many ways a walking skeleton merged with strange machinery. "Ah! Look! They came from.. From a- A thing!" Seya blathered, but seemed to change immediately, "To what do I owe the honor of guests in my quaint home?" Seya questioned, bowing to the newcomers as if he were either respecting their presence, or merely mocking it. "I brought my other half along for the ride, she's been very helpful.. oh.. I also brought her consort too: he has largely been of use to me.. a servant of the Omega, no less.." the voice echoes, the red cloaked figure shedding a large spectral form that resembles a cloven demon, with obvious feminine traits.. as the figure manifests the cloaked figure seems to weaken slightly, Oblivion steadying her. "How long did you intend on hiding this from me, Misery?" Oblivion whispered, looking into those yellow eyes. "You may blame me, yet if I had not hidden what I was.. you would of had me banished.." Misery replied in a whisper. "No.. I could never banish you.. even now.." ''Oblivion began, still a whisper. '"Children, please.. you are being disrepectful to Master Seya.. I would of thought you of all beings would be eager to converse on matters to do with the Great Destroyer, Oblivion.." the spectral image of Evil commented. "Illusion!! Did you hear that?!" Seya questioned childishly, "The Great Destroyer! They speak of the Omega!" Illusion stared at Seya, then at the newcomers, "Excuse him, he's hasn't been right in the hea-" "I'm sorry. Illusion here seems to think he calls the shots while little old me, is supposed to sit in my rocking chair as time goes by. On and on and on." Seya slowly floated over, "Before we speak of the Omega, the All-Mighty Smiter, I believe names are in order." Seya coughed, seemingly all business-esque. "I am Seya, the All-Seeing, behind me is something I am sure you know of... A Secret." "Yes... Yes... I'm Illusion..." Little fireworks float up from behind Seya and Illusion, blowing up behind them, Seya once more claps happily like a child, "Be sure to state your names, I may know of you!" His voice sing-songy dying down, before extending his skeletal hand, allowing the new arrivals to speak. '''"How nice.." Evil commented, transforming into a winged serpent and losing her spectral appearance as she became more "flesh and blood", scales as black as night and eyes glowing like the fires of Hell itself, her wings were akin to rotten bones and spread outwards as a stinking aura surrounded her. "Why do you want us here?" Oblivion finally asked, addressing Evil. "Seya seeks to awaken The Omega - to do so he requires a little.. help.. the Sacred Laws have been weakened but to destroy them will take a concentrated effort - we have to use the Hidden Truths, yet beings like us are unable to do so.. we require.. assistance.. from those below us.." Evil replies, though speaking to Oblivion she keeps her gaze upon Seya. "Look Illusion!! I'm famous!!" Seya giggled to himself, his giggles slowly became darker, deeper chuckles, "So... My unannounced, rude guests. Evil, Misery, Oblivion. You seek to awaken the Omega as well... As uneducated as I am about the Sacred Laws, those tidbits were indeed nice." "Seya, are you sure you-" Illusion spoke up, only to be interrupted. "SILENCE!!" Seya commanded, "You have yet to do me some damage, which means you are here for something more... An alliance, I presume. I'm willing to listen, but be quite aware, there is more than meets the eye to one such as myself." Almost as if to prove a point, golden eyes form from the folds of Seya's cloak, and stare at the three before fading away. "Seya, what if-" "Allow our guests to speak. They have come far, and must be treated kindly... I don't desire an enemy, but an ally is much better." Seya chuckled, "You may speak as to what you wish." Seya gestured for them to speak once more. "You speak to the Abstracts, Seya - there is *always* more than meets the eye - the Hidden Truths are four ancient artefacts created to strengthen the Sacred Laws should Alpha's hold on the multiverse weaken.. so it is really quite simple, isn't it? we must gather four groups of champions to use those Hidden Truths and shatter what is left of the Sacred Laws.." 'Evil notes. "I assume this is the reason you brought me here then? you seek to use the Dark Ones as generals in this plan of yours.." Oblivion frowns, looking to Misery "..indeed, you've both been planning this for some time haven't you?". Misery doesn't speak, simply floating in place - her gaze somewhat lowered, as if she didn't wish to gaze into Oblivion's face. '"Only four of your Dark Ones are required Oblivion.. Master Seya will provide aid as well, I'm sure.. generals of his own - we spread to four corners and gather those most suited for each Truth.." Evil comments. "Oh! Yes! Indeed, I do! I have quite a few assistants. Very good ones." Seya clapped like a child at a party, turning away from the guests, "Though some are dead..." Seya trailed off, "Where are they..." Seya tapped his head, as if thinking, before he turned to the Absolutes, "Well hi! My name is Seya and wel-" "You already said that." Illusion noted, Seya seemed to be confused, and Illusion then continued, "You were going to tell them about your assistants?" "Oh yeah! Thank you." Seya giggled, "So we've got to shatter these laws with dear truths? I've got enough to help us. So allies I have now is it?" Seya questioned, waiting for a response. "I am not your ally Seya - however if this is what it takes to show the flaws of the Alpha's so-called Laws then I shall aid you.. as will the Dark Ones.." Oblivion declared, eyes glowing brightly as Misery floated silently nearby. "Your aid is enough, Oblivion - I'm sure Seya will be pleased.. allies or not, we all share a common goal: to be rid of this flawed Multiverse and its false heroes.. Great Seya, I suggest you and I stay here and discuss matters further.. the Dark Ones can lead four groups in the directions of the artefacts we seek - of course you will have a general at their side, we must remember that this is a shared effort.. each group should be tailor made to ensure maximum efficiency, depending on the task at hand.." Evil states. "Oblivion, is it? You made my cookies crumble." Tears fall from Seya's shadowed face, "Oh! The pain! My heart!" Seya clutches at his cloaked body, but seems to compose himself once more abruptly, seemingly taking on a deadly serious persona, "Very well. We shall discuss this matter that we find to be in the same matter. The same boat. Taking two to tango. Looking before we both leap. Making sure we break both our legs. The same side of the-" "I think we get the point..." Illusion butted in, rolling his eyes. "I certainly have a few chosen beings to assist. Oh yes, especially one that you might find to be perfect for this little job of ours." Seya placed his skeletal hands together, a coffin formed from darkness, a large, red sphere embedded into the plank that held the coffin closed. "I'm sure the deceased would also be willing to assist us, some as the generals you have previously stated. Although, they'll be just a slight bit... Different." Seya rubbed the top of the coffin, a giggle emanating from within. Misery's eyes narrow and she gives Seya a strange look, Oblivion takes her by the shoulder and turns - forming a dark portal :"..I shall gather the Dark Ones in the proper locations - betray us and you will suffer a thousand tortures, Old One.." Oblivion warns as he and Misery exit the scene. Evil simply chuckled and shook her head, seeming to grow in size as she approached Seya - darkness gathering around her in the process "..children will be children.. now.. let us see what you have planned, my friend.." Arc II - The Gathering of Shadows In order to maximize the destruction of the Alpha's Sacred Laws four groups of specific villains were to be formed, under the guidance of a Dark One and a general of Seya - Evil had provided her ally with a reasoning for each group and soon the terrible gathering of shadows began.. Part A - The Gathering of Rogues "our first target will be a device that can both unite and separate worlds by manipulating language itself, thus we must gather those who have a talent for using their words to gain power or do harm.. these rogues will do well to corrupt this Hidden Truth" ~ Evil The Gathering of Rogues began atop a great tower in the midst of a long-dead city, one of several such cities still present on Earth following innumerable assaults by alien invaders and worse - floating in place was the Dark One known as Rot, observing those gathered nearby. (OOC: Secret, please introduce the minion of Seya you'd like to work with this group - everyone else feel free to add villains you'd like to have in this group) Part B - The Gathering of Madness "our second target is troubling, capable of wiping out all traces of external corruption on a world once triggered - needless to say we must destroy such a device quickly.. thus we must gather those devoted to violence and chaos, the mad make poor allies but they do make excellent tools of war.." ~ Evil The Gathering of Madness began in the barren wastes of what was once a raging battlefield, skeletal corpses littered the ground as a reminder of the horrors of war - floating in place was the Dark One known as Enmity, staring at those gathered with contempt. (OOC: Secret, please introduce the minion of Seya you'd like to work with this group - everyone else feel free to add villains you'd like to have in this group) Part C - The Gathering of Fools "our third target is a device capable of repopulating extinct worlds once activated, although such a device may seem dangerous I see potential in the hands of fools.. men and women who see themselves as doing good, blinded to their own corruption.. I think you will find them most amusing, Great Seya.." ~ Evil The Gathering of Fools began under the cover of darkness at a large cemetery, observed carefully by the Dark One known as Phobia. (OOC: Secret, please introduce the minion of Seya you'd like to work with this group - everyone else feel free to add villains you'd like to have in this group) Part D - The Gathering of Greed "the last of the Hidden Truths is a device that allows unlimited energy utilizing any resource imaginable, to corrupt such a device is simple.. let us find those guided by greed and give them their just reward.." ~ Evil The Gathering of Greed began inside a great temple, long abandoned in the midst of a vast jungle - sitting atop an ancient throne was the Dark One known as Blight, his putrid form swollen from regular feedings as he chomped down on a rotten chicken leg and watched those gathered, drooling like a wild animal. (OOC: Secret, please introduce the minion of Seya you'd like to work with this group - everyone else feel free to add villains you'd like to have in this group) Category:Sagas Category:Queen-Misery Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Supernatural Category:War